Assassin et Gentleman
by milah.stanivovich
Summary: AC Syndicate: Jacob Frye X O.C. - Mayline Rosebury est prête à tout pour libérer son petit frère des travaux forcés dans les usines. Elle-même vouée à un avenir misérable, elle n'hésite pas à mettre son plan boiteux à exécution. Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'échouer lamentablement, un certain gentleman entre dans sa vie d'une façon des plus imprévues.
1. Chapitre 1 - Course Folle

Assassin Et Gentleman

Chapitre 1 – Course Folle

Mayline Rosebury agrippa fermement ses jupes pour les remonter au-dessus de ses genoux et prenant appui sur la roue de métal de la carriole chargée à bloc, elle se hissa sur le petit banc en cuir où reposaient les rênes. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre son oncle, Thomas Saddler, vociférer comme une brute en la sommant de revenir sur ses pas sur le champ. Elle se retourna brièvement et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule son oncle était encore bien loin au bout de la rue. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, prit les rênes fermement dans ses mains et les secoua violemment en s'écriant : ''Allez !'' Les lanières de cuirs épaisses et rigides ondulèrent pourtant comme des serpents agiles et vinrent claquer sourdement sur le dos des chevaux qui hennirent en guise de protestation en prenant immédiatement le pas de course. Elle put sentir les mèches de ses cheveux tombées de son chignon se soulever tandis qu'elle accélérait sa course. Mayline avait souvent conduit une carriole, son père le lui avait enseigné très jeune, afin qu'elle puisse plus tard l'aider dans ses livraisons de remèdes et d'elixir. Mais jamais elle n'avait pu livrer quoi que ce soit pour son père, celui-ci ayant perdu la vie 2 ans auparavant, écrasé par une diligence alors que sa générosité et son assiduité sans borne l'avait poussé à faire une livraison très tard en soirée. Il faisait noir, et le conducteur de la diligence l'avait aperçu trop tard alors qu'il traversait la rue, les bras chargés d'une caisse pleine de bouteilles. Elle n'avait pas pleuré en apprenant sa mort, jamais elle ne se serait permis de le faire devant son petit frère. Leurs deux parents disparus, elle avait dut se montrer forte et courageuse. Elle fouetta une nouvelle fois les rênes et se concentra sur la route qui défilait à grande allure devant elle. Il était encore très tôt et les rues étaient plutôt dégagées, elle filait à grande vitesse sans encombres. Mayline se félicita pour son plan, qui jusqu'à maintenant, se déroulait parfaitement. La veille, elle avait repéré la carriole chargée d'armes que son oncle Thomas avait fait venir et qu'il avait camoufflé avec soin dans une ruelle en bordure de sa belle et luxueuse demeure. Il comptait revendre ses armes à bon prix. Apparemment, le fait d'avoir envoyé son petit frère aux usines pour pouvoir couvrir le coût de leur charge n'avait pas été suffisant. Une fois leur père décédé, c'est leur oncle Thomas qui avait dut les prendre en charge, Sebastian et elle. Malgré le fait qu'il croulait sous l'argent, il n'avait pas hésité à les prévenir que, puisque leur père ne lui avait laissé qu'un commerce boiteux et deux enfants inutiles, il allait remédier à cela en les rendant…utiles. Sebastian, âgé d'à peine 6 ans, se trouvait donc aux usines, envoyant ses chèques de paie directement à leur oncle, et Mayline s'était retrouvée cloitrée dans sa grande maison située dans le quartier de Strand, vouée à un mariage forcé. Elle serra les dents à cette pensée et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Prit d'un élan de colère, elle fouetta les chevaux à nouveau et ceux-ci protestèrent vivement en se décalant légèrement de la route. La carriole tangua dangereusement et Mayline tira sur les rênes pour calmer les bêtes, et se reprendre un peu. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de souffler quand elle entendit derrière elle un raffut qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle se retourna et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand elle aperçut derrière elle tout un convoi de voiture, de calèche et de diligence qui progressait vers elle à toute allure. ''Allez ! Allez !'' S'écria t-elle en agitant les rênes. Les chevaux reprirent leur course, mais elle constata rapidement que le bruit des sabots qui frappaient le sol bruyamment n'arrivait même pas à couvrir le vacarme que créaient les assaillants qui la rattrapaient à une vitesse folle. Tous ses espoirs s'effondraient à mesure que les voitures se rapprochaient. Et alors qu'elle se croyait perdue, elle sentit une présence sur sa gauche. Mayline se tourna et sursauta quand elle vit le jeune homme qui venait de prendre place sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Il lui offrit un grand sourire lumineux et elle le fixa, stupéfaite. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle relâcha son étreinte sur les rênes et la carriole dévia légèrement. L'intrus réagit au quart de tour. ''Wooooooo !'' Lâcha t-il d'une voix grave qui vint chatouiller les oreilles de Mayline. Elle continua à le regarder avec insistance, sans se soucier de la route devant elle, ni des 4 ou 5 voitures qui les suivaient à un rythme effréné. Devant son air béat, il lui prit les rênes des mains et les chevaux se calmèrent instantanément, poursuivant leur route à plus vive et solide allure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob Frye flânait dans le quartier de Strand, profitant du calme de l'aube pour laisser s'évaporer de sa tête les derniers effluves de bières qu'il avait consommé en grande quantité la veille au soir. Il respira une grande goulée d'air et s'étira en portant ses bras par-dessus sa tête. Il fut toutefois interrompu dans son geste de paresse quand une carriole le dépassa à toute allure, manquant de le frapper au passage. Il plissa les yeux et put voir que la conductrice de cette voiture folle peinait à contrôler ses chevaux. Sans hésiter, il actionna sa tyrolienne et grimpa sur le toit le plus proche. Alors qu'il courrait à toute vitesse, il vit du coin de l'œil que plusieurs voitures pourchassaient la jeune fille qui conduisait la carriole. Il accéléra sa course et glissa sur sa tyrolienne une fois de plus. Une fois au-dessus de la carriole, il se laissa tomber et atterrit doucement sur la charrette. Accroupit et prenant appui sur ses mains, il se glissa discrètement sur la banquette, à côté de la jeune fille, et attendit qu'elle le remarque. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air surpris. Pendant un instant, il fut hypnotisé par le mouvement que les mèches de ses cheveux créaient autour de son beau visage. Ses joues étaient empourprées et ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration frénétique. Quand il sentit la voiture tanguer dangereusement, il sortit de sa torpeur et lui prit les rênes. Tous les bruits ambiants qui étaient disparus durant sa contemplation, revinrent à la surface comme une vague scélérate. Jacob reporta son regard devant lui et se concentra sur leur poursuite. Alors qu'il prit un virage serré, il vit du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille glissa brusquement sur sa droite. Il lui attrapa le poignet juste à temps et la tira violemment vers lui. Dans un geste fluide et confiant, il se leva brièvement et passa une de ses jambes de chaque côtés de la jeune fille, de sorte qu'il se retrouva coller contre son dos. Il passa ses bras sous les siens et reprit les rênes fermement. Il pouvait sentir sa tête taper doucement contre sa mâchoire et il huma son odeur pendant une fraction de seconde. De la lavande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayline était figée. L'inconnu qui s'était incrusté dans son plan venait de s'assoir derrière elle et lui serrait la taille avec ses bras, tout en tenant les rênes des chevaux. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait failli tomber de la carriole, mais il l'avait retenu. Il avait dut penser qu'elle était faible car désormais, il l'enveloppait de façon très protectrice. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle l'entendit lui parler à l'oreille.

''Quel est votre nom ?'' Il avait presque crié, pour couvrir le bruit infernal qui les entourait. Elle demeura muette, jugeant que le moment des présentations était inopportun. Elle se força à se concentrer sur la route devant eux, et non sur la chaleur que son corps dégageait contre son dos. Elle pouvait sentir chaque secousse qui faisait que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre pendant une milliseconde. Puis soudain, elle poussa un cri aigu de surprise quand l'une des voitures qui les poursuivaient vint les bousculer agressivement. L'homme derrière elle jura sans retenue, et elle se retourna vers lui pour le dévisager.

''Quoi !?'' Lâcha t-il en haussant les épaules. Puis il reporta son regard devant lui. Quand Mayline retourna elle aussi les yeux devant elle, cette fois elle fut trop apeurée pour laisser échapper le moindre son. Devant eux, la Tamise se rapprochait plus rapidement qu'un train qui défilait à plein régime. Elle retint son souffle, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver.

''Vous êtes prête ?'' Lui dit-il tout bas dans l'oreille. Et elle fut surprise de l'avoir entendu. Non ! Elle n'était pas prête ! Il lâcha les rênes et les laissa tomber pour les immobiliser en les tenant avec son pied. Il la serra par la taille et se leva, la faisant se mettre debout également. Puis sans prévenir, il sauta sur leur gauche. Ils atterrirent lourdement au sol et allèrent rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Dans leur roulade, l'inconnu se retrouva par-dessus elle, la tenant toujours fermement par la taille. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui offrit le même sourire que lorsqu'il avait atterri dans sa carriole, qui se trouvait désormais….dans la Tamise! Maudit soit-il ! Il avait gâché tous ses plans. D'un geste brusque, elle le repoussa violemment et se leva.

''Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?!'' Demanda t-elle.

''Regardez par vous-même.'' Répondit-il calmement, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les carrioles qui la poursuivaient quelques instants auparavant avaient elles aussi continué leur route vers la Tamise. Tous ses assaillants étaient disparus !

''Mais, ma carriole ?'' Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

''Il fallait choisir, la cargaison, ou la mort.'' Répliqua t-il avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Elle soupira, complètement découragée. Jamais elle ne pourrait saisir une telle opportunité à nouveau. Et les conséquences de ses actions allaient lui coûter cher. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici au plus vite.

''Alors merci mille fois monsieur.'' Lui dit-elle d'une voix très faible. Elle lui adressa une brève révérence et prit ses jambes à son cou. Toutefois, elle fut retenue par une main ferme qui serra son bras droit.

''Non attendez. Je veux savoir votre nom.'' Insista t-il. Elle se retourna brusquement et se libéra de sa poigne en prenant un air faussement offusqué. La vérité, c'est que chaque contact qu'elle avait avec lui la brûlait comme du feu et filtrait en elle comme l'eau dans la terre.

''Pourquoi vous donnerai-je mon nom ?'' Lui demanda t-elle avec un air de défi. Il esquissa un petit sourire et son amusement l'hérita au plus haut point.

''Parce que vous me le devez bien. Je viens de vous sauver la mise.'' Dit-il d'une voix grave et suave.

'Je…je m'appelle Mayline.'' Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir flanchée. Mais il avait raison, elle lui devait bien cela, c'était peu cher payé pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, même si elle avait perdu sa cargaison.

''Mayline…'' Murmura t-il. Il osa lui prendre à nouveau la main, puis la baisa en soutenant son regard. Cette fois, elle refusa de se laissa distraire et leva le menton avant de lui demander.

''Et le vôtre ?''

''Jacob Frye, pour vous servir.'' Lâcha t-il en la fixant de ses yeux malicieux.

''Et bien encore une fois, merci Mr. Frye. Je dois maintenant vous quitter.''

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et entreprit de se sauver sans tarder.

''Pourquoi les Blighters vous poursuivaient ?''

Elle se figea immédiatement.

''Les…les Blighters ?'' Marmonna t-elle sans se retourner.

''Oui, les Blighters.'' Continua t-il sur un ton sérieux. ''Tout ce qui concerne cette bande de filous, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle.''

Elle n'en savait que très peu sur ce gang, mais elle était au courant qu'ils dirigeaient l'usine dans laquelle son petit frère croupissait. C'était donc eux que son oncle avait envoyé à sa poursuite.

Mayline ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de se confier au mystérieux inconnu, quand elle entendit des bruits de sabots sur sa gauche. Elle tourna sa tête et vit une élégante diligence s'arrêter devant eux. La voiture de son oncle Thomas.

Elle voulut avertir son sauveur de s'en aller mais quand elle se retourna dans sa direction, il avait disparu.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Intrusion Nocturne

Chapitre 2- Intrusion nocturne

Caché derrière un muret de brique, Jacob Frye avait retiré sa casquette pour relever sa capuche. Il observait la scène de la position où il se trouvait. Après avoir aperçu une diligence qui venait dans leur direction quelques minutes auparavant, il avait jugé bon de se retirer, question de ne pas se retrouver dans le pétrin inutilement. Il était encore beaucoup trop dans la journée pour s'attirer des ennuis. Il observa Mayline qui se tenait toujours debout en bordure de la route qui longeait la Tamise. Elle regardait autour d'elle frénétiquement après avoir remarqué sa disparition. Cette jeune fille ne devait pas voir plus de 16 ans, ses traits s'avéraient être juvéniles, mais ses yeux trahissaient les rigueurs du sort auxquels elle semblait avoir été confronté au cours de sa courte vie. Il se baissa davantage quand il vit un petit homme trapu, avec une paire de besicles sur le nez et portant la moustache, sortir de la diligence flanqué de deux colosses vêtus de rouge. Des Blighters, pensa t-il. L'homme s'avança vers la jeune fille, l'air furieux. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

''Espèce de petite idiote! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang?'' S'écria l'homme moustachu en direction de Mayline. Jacob s'attendit à ce qu'elle baisse la tête devant le courroux de cet homme visiblement hors de lui, mais elle garda le menton relevé avec beaucoup de courage, et d'impertinence, songea t-il. Et poussant encore plus loin les limites de cette impertinence, la jeune fille demeura muette, avec sur son visage un air de défi exacerbé. Le petit homme serra les poings et ses jointures devinrent blanches tellement il les serrait avec force. Il se retenait de la frapper, c'était évident. Jacob retint son souffle, prêt à bondir s'il osait faire un tel geste. Mais l'homme en colère n'en fit rien et parla à travers ses dents serrées.

''Tu vas monter immédiatement dans cette diligence et une fois à la maison, je prendrai bien soin de te rappeler qui tu es, et tout ce que tu me dois. Peut-être je pourrais me passer des misérables revenus que me rapporte ton imbécile de frère, mais les promesses qui m'ont été faites en échange de ta belle et ingénue petite personne, certainement pas.''

Cette fois, elle baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, l'homme aux lunettes fit un signe de la tête à peine perceptible, et les deux colosses s'avancèrent avant d'empoigner la jeune fille sous les bras. Ils la forcèrent à avancer, la traînant en la soulevant presque de terre. Elle se laissa guider et monta dans la diligence, suivi des trois autres hommes. Jacob plissa les yeux, se sentant contrarié d'être témoin d'une telle scène. Il observa la diligence, et quand celle-ci se mit en route et passa près de sa position, il ne manqua pas de remarquer les armoiries qui avaient été peintes sur les côtés. Deux serpents dorés, face à face, leur queue melée l'une à l'autre, avec deux épées croisées en arrière-plan. Tout en bas était écrit en lettre dorées; _Saddler : Gunpowder and Ammunition_. Cet homme cruel était donc un marchand d'armes, et semblait avoir une bien haute estime de lui-même, avec sa diligence pompeuse et ses hommes de mains plus costauds que les brutes qui infestaient les rues de Whitechapel. Mais qu'avait-il à voir avec les Blighters? Jacob se devait de le découvrir. Une fois la voiture engagée sur l'artère principale, il actionna sa tyrolienne, grimpa sur les toits, et entreprit de les suivre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur la banquette capitonnée de cuir rouge vin de la voiture, Mayline était coincée entre Henry et Foster, les deux limiers qui suivaient son oncle partout où il allait. Ce dernier, assit en face d'elle, la dévisageait avec un air de dégoût évident sur son visage. Il serrait encore les poings, comme chaque fois qu'il perdait les pédales. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure une fois arrivé à la maison. La diligence s'arrêta bien trop tôt à son goût et à peine avait-elle freinée que son oncle Thomas se leva, ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de l'agripper par le bras pour la pousser dehors. Surprise par ce geste aussi soudain qu'agressif, elle trébucha dans le petit escalier et atterrit sur le trottoir à quatre pattes.

''Debout petite sotte.'' Cracha t-il en passant à côté d'elle sans l'aider. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter de se remettre debout que les deux gardes de son oncle la prirent sous les bras et la traînèrent dans la maison. Ils la menèrent dans le bureau de Mr. Saddler, la firent assoir brusquement sur une chaise, face à son oncle, et quittèrent la pièce sans un mot. Elle garda le silence pendant qu'elle l'observa s'agiter devant elle. Il fit le tour de son bureau, ouvrit son tiroir à courrier et en sortit un coupe-papier. Un magnifique coupe-papier, avec un manche en ivoire miroitant. Mais la beauté de cet outil était bien sombre, pensa t-elle. Peut-être son oncle ne l'avait-il pas frappé tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé près de la Tamise, mais elle en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Il aurait été bien stupide de lui abîmer le visage aux vues de tous avant de l'offrir en mariage à un riche inconnu. Elle le regarda allumer une bougie, s'assoir sur sa chaise, et porter la lame du coupe-papier au-dessus de la flamme qui s'éleva à son contact.

''Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, Mayline?'' Sa question était plus une affirmation.

''Au rythme que tes bévues enfantines s'accumulent, bientôt, je ne pourrai plus te présenter à aucun homme fortuné. Il serait temps que tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête. Jamais tu ne sortiras ton frère de cette usine, que ce soit en tentant d'alerter la police, de rassembler des gredins ou en volant une de mes cargaisons pour la revendre. Sa place est là-bas, la tienne est ici, point final.'' Mayline continua de fixer la lame du coupe-papier, qui devenait dangereusement rouge. Puis, elle ferma les yeux quand il se leva pour se diriger derrière elle. Rapidement, il tira sur le collet de sa robe pour lui dénuder une épaule. Quand la lame brûlante se colla sur la peau par-dessus son omoplate, elle se mordit la lèvre au sang pour s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent lui parurent comme des heures. Quand il retira le coupe-papier de son épaule, elle ne put réprimer un cri aigu. Sa peau était restée collée sur la lame. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle se mit à trembler: la douleur était lancinante. Elle sursauta et grimaça quand son oncle replaça violemment sa robe sur son épaule, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

''J'espère que le message est clair. Monte à ta chambre maintenant. Tu n'en ressortiras plus jusqu'à ce que je te présente à ton futur mari.'' Lâcha t-il avec hargne. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Mayline se leva et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Elle gravit les marches d'escaliers à toute vitesse et entra dans sa chambre en refermant la porte vivement derrière elle. Elle essuya ses joues où continuait de couler les larmes, malgré son bon vouloir. Elle alla devant son miroir et se plaça de dos, de sorte qu'elle puisse examiner sa nouvelle plaie. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait utilisé un bâton, une lame coupante ou une cravache, mais jamais il n'avait poussé ces supplices à un fer chaud. Elle inspira entre ses dents quand elle constata que le sang avait déjà imbibé sa robe, et que le tissu était désormais collé sur sa chair exposée. Elle grogna légèrement quand elle entreprit de retirer sa robe, puis elle sursauta quand elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Une voix féminine s'éleva de l'autre côté, et Mayline soupira de soulagement.

''Mademoiselle Mayline, c'est moi. Ouvrez la porte.''

Il s'agissait de Margot, l'une des domestiques de la maison, qui en peu de temps, était devenue une bonne amie. Depuis le tout début, c'était elle qui était venue la rejoindre dans sa chambre après les violences de son oncle, pour nettoyer ses plaies, et la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. Elle alla lui ouvrir et lui sourit faiblement en l'apercevant. Les grands yeux bleus de Margot la regardèrent avec leur empathie habituelle. Elle se garda de dire quoi que ce soit et la conduit vers un petit banc couvert de velour rouge qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Mayline s'assit et regarda dehors sans vraiment rien voir, pendant que son amie alla chercher la carafe d'eau et des linges propres. Elle soupira longuement et elle se réfugia dans ses pensées, tentant de réprimer la terrible douleur qui allait venir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob s'arrêta juste avant une intersection et se planta sur le coin de la rue. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et leva la tête vers une grande maison en brique qui faisait pignon sur rue. La soirée était bien entamée et les lampadaires avaient été soigneusement allumés, projetant sur le sol des ombres régulières. Il distingua de la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre qui se trouvait à gauche, au deuxième étage.

Après avoir suivi la diligence de Saddler ce matin, il avait été témoin de leur arrivé devant la maison et de comment Mayline avait été brusquement poussé hors de la voiture et traînée sans délicatesse à l'intérieur. Une quinzaine de minutes étaient passées avant qu'il ne l'ait vu apparaître dans cette pièce du deuxième étage. Il avait voulu aller la rejoindre, mais une autre femme était entrée peu de temps après, alors il s'était abstenu.

Ce soir, Jacob avait la ferme intention de la revoir. Il devait lui parler… et savoir comment elle allait. Les mains toujours dans les poches, il regarda autour de lui et quand il fut assuré que les passants ne puissent le voir, il s'élança, traversa la rue, et se mit à grimper sur le mur, vers la fameuse fenêtre du deuxième étage. Arrivé à son niveau, il fut satisfait de voir qu'elle était entre-ouverte. La brise légère faisait se soulever les rideaux vaporeux qui avaient été tirés et il entreprit de pousser doucement sur le cadre de la fenêtre pour en élargir le passage. Un petit son de crissement vint lui grafigner les oreilles et il arrêta brusquement son geste. Il tendit l'oreille, puis soupira de soulagement quand il n'entendit aucun bruit à l'intérieur qui aurait pu trahir un mouvement. Il continua de soulever la fenêtre et l'enjamba finalement pour s'introduire dans la chambre. Il écarta les rideaux du revers de la main, et inspira vivement de surprise quand il évita de justesse un coup qu'on avait tenté de lui asséner à la tête. Jacob se recula et esquissa un large sourire quand il découvrit l'identité son agresseur. La jeune et jolie Mayline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayline était restée dans sa chambre toute la journée. Après avoir nettoyée sa plaie, Margot s'était retirée et avait promis de lui ramener un livre en après-midi quand il serait l'heure du thé. La soirée avançait. Elle referma son livre en soupirant et en jetant un coup d'oeil au plateau de son souper, qu'elle n'avait pas daigné toucher. Elle baissa la tête vers son ventre quand elle entendit des gargouillements bruyants s'en échapper. Elle était affamée, et malgré tout, il était inutile de se laisser mourir de faim. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le plateau. Elle prit un petit toast qu'elle se mit à beurrer distraitement. Les souvenirs de Jacob Frye lui revinrent à l'esprit pour la première fois depuis le moment où il était disparu après leur course folle. Elle se mit également à penser que; si il n'était pas atterrit miraculeusement à côté d'elle dans la cariole alors que son plan allait échouer, en plus de se faire prendre, son oncle aurait pu récupérer sa marchandise. Ses lèvres se muèrent en un petit sourire, et elle croqua dans son toast au beurre. Elle mâcha en laisser ses pensées vagabondées, quand elle entendit un bruit aigu en provenance de la fenêtre. Mayline se figea et son sang se glaça. Une vague d'adrénaline déferla dans tout son corps et les bouts de ses doigts devinrent terriblement froids. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua une ombre derrière les rideaux qui se soulevaient légèrement au rythme de la brise tiède du soir. D'un pas silencieux, elle se faufila près de la fenêtre et quand elle vit un homme sortir de derrière les rideaux, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et tenta de le frapper derrière la tête. Il fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'évita agilement. Quand il se retourna, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Son sourire était unique, toujours aussi malicieux et indéchiffrable.

''Mr. Frye!'' Lâcha t-elle avec stupeur. Il se redressa et l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait en chemise de nuit, et elle s'empressa de renouer correctement son peignoir pour se camoufler. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse voir ses blessures.

''Bonsoir Mademoiselle Mayline.'' Il s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutations. ''Vous êtes-vous remise de notre petite escapade de ce matin?''

Elle se raidit et sa nonchalance l'hérita un peu. Il s'était introduit dans sa chambre sans y être invité, et il semblait trouver cela aussi normal que si elle l'avait croisé brièvement sur un trottoir bondé en plein jour.

''Parfaitement monsieur, je vous remercie.'' Dit-elle en levant le menton. ''Mais puis-je vous demandez ce que vous faites ici?''

''Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Et j'ai des questions. À propos des Blighters. Et de ce Mr. Saddler qui est venu vous chercher.''

Il n'était donc pas complètement disparu après leurs présentations près de la Tamise. Mayline se sentit devenir encore plus nerveuse. Il était clair qu'elle ne possédait pas toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il allait lui poser. Jacob fit un pas en avant, mais elle ne bougea pas.

''Pourquoi les Blighters vous poursuivaient-ils? Mr. Saddler les emplois?''

''Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici pour en arriver à cette évidence.'' Dit-elle en soutenant son regard. Il demeura muet et pouffa légèrement de rire. Il s'avança encore vers elle et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de sa position. Il ne la touchait pas, mais elle pouvait tout de même sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps imposant. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa mâchoire, puis sur son cou qui tenait sur ses larges épaules. Ses lèvres étaient belles et elle les imagina douces et chaudes contre les siennes.

''Qui est ce Mr. Saddler?'' Demanda t-il d'une voix basse. Mayline revint brusquement à la réalité et son estomac se noua. Elle déglutit difficilement et aucun mot ne put s'échapper de bouche.

''Vous vivez dans sa demeure. Il semble posséder une emprise sur vous. Et apparemment, il se croit très important.'' Continua t-il en lui faisant un manifeste.

''S'agit-il de votre père? Ou de votre mari peut-être?'' Mayline crut apercevoir une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux quand il lui avait posé cette dernière question.

''Mr. Saddler est mon oncle.'' S'empressa t-elle de répondre. Le soupir de soulagement qu'il lâcha fut alors évident. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Si elle se faisait prendre dans sa chambre en compagnie d'un jeune homme, qui sait ce que son oncle serait capable de lui faire pour la punir à nouveau. Brusquement, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa pour le faire reculer.

''Allez-vous en maintenant. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les activités douteuses de mon oncle. Partez.'' Lui dit-elle de façon précipitée mais en prenant soin de chuchoter. Son rejet eu l'effet contraire car, à sa grande surprise, il lui prit les mains et la plaqua contre le mur derrière eux. Elle grimaça imperceptiblement quand sa plaie heurta la surface dure en arrière d'elle. Jacob la retint par les poignets et approcha son visage du sien. Elle put sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Il était plus grand qu'elle et faisait presque deux fois sa largeur.

''Mais je n'ai aucune envie de partir.'' Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Un frisson fit redresser les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Même si elle devait le repousser à nouveau, elle n'en fut pas capable. Elle distingua la douce caresse de ses lèvres qui passèrent sous son oreille et sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par un flot de sensations nouvelles. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle rencontra le regard de Jacob. Ses pupilles avaient presque totalement noircit son iris brun, trahissant son désir ardent.

''Et vous semblez n'avoir aucune envie que je parte, mademoiselle Mayline.''

Il déplaça doucement ses mains de ses poignets, vers la paume de ses propres mains, puis enlaça ses doigts aux siens avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, des coups contre la porte les firent sursauter en silence. Tous deux tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

''Allez-vous en maintenant!'' Chuchota Mayline, apeurée. Jacob ne l'avait toujours pas libéré. Il se retourna rapidement vers elle.

''Pas avant de vous avoir volé un baiser.'' Répliqua t-il en lui souriant impertinemment.

''Cessez votre cabotinage, ce n'est pas le moment.'' Siffla t-elle entre ses dents, visiblement contrariée.

D'autres coups se firent entendre et Mayline écarquilla les yeux pour le supplier de partir. Sans avertir, Jacob se pencha et posa ses lèvres brièvement sur les siennes. Ce fut rapide. Chaud, doux, plein de tendresse. Mais rapide. Pourquoi la douleur de la lame brûlante contre sa peau lui avait parue si interminable, et ce moment de pur bonheur, une fraction de seconde? Elle sentit les doigts de Jacob glisser des siens, puis il s'adressa à elle avant de partir.

''Nous nous reverrons mademoiselle.''

Puis il se faufila agilement à travers la fenêtre et disparu dans la noirceur de la nuit. Mayline se força à reprendre une respiration normale et alla ouvrir la porte. À son grand soulagement, Margot referma la porte derrière elle. Elle l'observa d'un air suspicieux.

''Tout va bien mademoiselle Mayline? Vous êtes toute rouge et essoufflée.''

''Oui tout va bien Margot.'' Répondit Mayline distraitement.

''Bien, si vous le dites.''

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Margot se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour ramener le plateau-repas en cuisine. Avant de refermer la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui se tenait devant la fenêtre l'air songeur, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Agréable Et Désagréable Ren

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent.**

Chapitre 3 – Agréable, Et Désagréable Rencontre

Appuyé contre le mur de briques qui longeait la voie ferrée, Jacob sifflotait, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Les rapprochements qu'il avait expérimentés avec Mayline quelques minutes auparavant occupaient toutes ses pensées, si bien, qu'il n'entendit pas le train qui arrivait sur sa gauche. Il avait le nez encore plein de son odeur de lavande, les mains toujours pleine de sa chaleur et il avait pu distinguer un délicieux goût de beurre sur ses lèvres après l'avoir embrassé. Cette fille conduisait des carrioles et goûtait le beurre… Quand le sifflet du train fut actionné, il sursauta et se redressa. Il observa la locomotive qui s'approchait et fut satisfait de constater qu'il s'agissait de celle des Rooks. Il attendit que les wagons défilent et s'élança pour monter à bord de la dernière voiture. Il franchit la porte et se rendit directement dans le compartiment principal. Evie et Henry s'y trouvaient et lisaient en silence, chacun assis sur un canapé. Jacob ricana silencieusement.

''Vous êtes le couple le plus ennuyeux que je connaisse !'' Lâcha t-il en se moquant d'eux.

Tous les deux relevèrent la tête pour le regarder et Evie lui offrit un regard assassin, ce qui le fit rire davantage.

''Bonjour Jacob.'' Lui dit Henry avec toute la candeur qui lui appartenait. ''Comment vas-tu ?''

''À vrai dire, je suis content de te voir Greenie. Toi qui connais tout le monde dans cette grande cité, peut-être sauras-tu m'aider.''

''Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ?'' La voix d'Evie s'éleva d'où elle était assise, pleine de reproche malgré son air espiègle. Jacob soupira et l'ignora avant de continuer.

''Que peux-tu me dire à propos d'un certain Mr. Saddler ? Un marchand d'arme apparemment, il vit dans le quartier de Strand et malgré le fait qu'il ne possède pas de titre, il est plus pompeux que tous les aristocrates que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie.''

Henry baissa les yeux et porta sa main à son menton. Il réfléchissait en pensant aux informations que Jacob venait de lui fournir. Mr. Saddler… Oui, il se rappelait avoir entendu ce nom. Et pas plus tard qu'hier. Alors qu'il espionnait un des chefs de bandes de Westminster, assit bien tranquille sur un banc de parc, il avait tendu l'oreille.

''Oui, je me rappelle avoir entendu ce nom. Son commerce marche bien, uniquement car il se trouve à la botte des Blighters. C'est un homme cruel et très avare. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait envoyé son neveu dans les usines, et qu'il retenait sa nièce de 16 ans chez lui pour l'offrir en mariage à un riche templier. Une affaire de dette si j'ai bien compris.''

Le visage de Jacob devint sérieux à la lumière de ces informations alarmantes. Mayline était donc condamnée à un mariage de convenance ? Il sentit une vague d`agressivité monter en lui il se maudit de ne pas être intervenu quand la jeune fille avait été malmenée.

''Dis-moi que tu connais l'identité de ce riche templier.'' Demanda t-il avec appréhension. Jacob et Henry sursautèrent d'un même mouvement quand Evie referma son livre dans un claquement mat et bruyant.

''Pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces question Jacob ? Henry n'est pas forcé de te répondre, surtout si c'est dans le but de nous attirer des ennuis.'' Dit-elle d'une voix calme en le fixant avec insistance.

''Evie…'' Commença t-il en se sentant de plus en plus contrarié. ''Il s'agit de MES ennuis, pas les tiens. S'il est question d'un Templier, pourquoi ne me ferais-je pas une joie de l'éliminer ?''

''Parce que tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires, comme toujours.'' Répliqua t-elle en levant le menton.

''Voyez-vous cela !'' S'exclama t-il en portant désormais toute son attention sur sa sœur. ''Et c'est toi qui me dit cela ? Car c'est pourtant très exactement ce que tu es entrain de faire, tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires.''

''Mes paroles ne valent pas les conséquences que pourraient représenter tes actes imprudents.'' Continua t-elle d'une voix claire. Alors que Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à nouveau, Henry se leva de sa chaise avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il se tourna vers Evie et lui offrit un regard désolé avant de se retourner vers Jacob.

''Vous avez terminés tous les deux ? Le Templier que tu cherches se nomme Victor Lynch, il est chef de bande et gestionnaire dans l'usine d'ornement de Strand. Peut-être pourrais-tu en apprendre davantage en te rendant là-bas…discrètement.'' Suggéra t-il avec tout le tact possible.

Jacob demeura silencieux et réfléchit un moment. Henry avait raison, même si il lui coûtait de l'admettre. Une approche furtive était le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus au sujet de Saddler et des projets qu'il avait prévus pour Mayline. Devant son silence, sa sœur n'osa pas en rajouter, et quand il fit un petit signe de tête vers Henry, celui-ci le lui rendit avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, et se sauve vers le compartiment voisin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''La verte menthe ? Ou la blanche avec les décorations argentés, elle va si bien avec vos cheveux blonds et votre teint rosé.''

Debout devant le grand miroir, Mayline soupira de lassitude. Elle se trouvait pourtant bien pâle. Margot se tenait derrière elle et tentait tant bien que mal de lui trouver une tenue adéquate et à son goût dans le cadre de sa première rencontre avec son futur époux. Son oncle devait l'accompagner chez l'homme en question puisqu'elle avait été invitée à y prendre le thé.

''Mademoiselle Mayline ?''

Mayline refit surface et croisa le regard de Margot dans le miroir. Même si elle connaissait le terrible désarroi qui l'accablait, Margot semblait bien déterminée à lui trouver la plus belle robe de son dressing.

''Je te laisse choisir Margot. Je n'en ai pas vraiment le coeur.'' Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

''Vous verrez, tout cela n'est pas si terrible. Les hommes aiment bien nous laisser croire qu'ils sont puissants et invincibles, mais en réalité, ils sont criblés de faiblesses.'' Dit la bonne en envoyant valser la robe verte sur le lit et en commençant à lui enfiler la blanche. ''Et si vous avez de la chance, il sera beau et bon amant.''

Mayline se crispa pendant quelques secondes. Le mariage impliquait beaucoup de responsabilités et de devoirs. Elle allait être confrontée à des situations qui lui paraissaient encore plus effrayante que les coups de son oncle, et elle se sentait terrifiée à cette idée.

Margot termina de nouer son corsage et elle se recula pour en admirer le résultat.

''Vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle. Aucun homme sensé ne pourrait résister à votre beauté.''

Elle soupira lourdement. Elle aurait mieux fait d'enfiler des haillons, comme cela, il aurait peut-être baissé un regard de dégoût sur elle et aurait refusé de la rencontrer. Elle serait rentrée à la maison avec son oncle, il aurait probablement déversé sa colère et son mécontentement sur elle, puis tout ceci se serait terminé là. Pour un temps. Le temps qu'il lui trouve un autre homme naïf et riche.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Thomas Saddler entra en trombe et se mit à beugler. Il semblait nerveux et agité.

''Allez, dépêche-toi, nous devons partir. Lynch nous attend.''

''Lynch !?'' S'exclama Margot spontanément en portant ses mains à sa bouche, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir parlé. Saddler lui jeta un regard noir avant d'empoigner Mayline par le bras pour la pousser vers la porte.

Mayline baissa la tête et s'empressa. Elle fronça les sourcils en descendant les escaliers et tendit l'oreille. Elle put distinguer quelques brides de la conversation entre la bonne et son oncle :

''Mais Mr Saddler, je croyais qu'il était hors de question que vous la présentiez à Lynch et…''

''Tais-toi Margot, je n'ai plus le choix…''

''Mais…''

Puis un bruit de claque la fit sursauter et elle continua son chemin rapidement. Qu'est-ce que Margot avait fait pour mériter cela ? Elle semblait croire que sa rencontre avec Mr. Lynch était une chose terrible. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela et elle se sentit confuse quand elle arriva au pied de l'escalier. Henry et Foster encadrait la porte de la diligence et elle se faufila à l'intérieur sans attendre qu'ils le ne le fassent pour elle. Mr. Saddler prit place devant elle quelques instants plus tard et elle entendit le cocher fouetter les chevaux, qui se mirent immédiatement en route. Elle regarda brièvement devant elle, et vit que son oncle la fixait avec un petit sourire mesquin. Il s'adressa à elle.

''Tu verras, Mr. Lynch est homme puissant, extrêmement riche et très généreux de sa personne. Je compte sur toi pour lui rendre cette…générosité.''

Cette phrase était lourde de sens, pensa Mayline. Elle demeura silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Bientôt, la voiture ralentit et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand building surplombé d'une immense affiche publicitaire, _Lynch's Ornement Fabric._ Derrière l'immeuble se trouvait une grande usine et le cœur de Mayline se mit à palpiter quand elle la remarqua. Peut-être Sebastian s'y trouvait-il ?

Ils débarquèrent de la diligence et allèrent tout droit vers la porte d'entrée, laquelle leur fut ouverte par un domestique muet et sérieux. Son oncle et elle furent conduits dans une cour centrale où se trouvait une belle et grande rotonde de pierre. Des bosquets de fleurs et des buissons verts parsemaient le sol où serpentaient plusieurs petits chemins de gravier. Ce magnifique paysage bien dissimulé dans le chaos de la ville créait un contraste étonnant. Si Mr. Lynch était à l'image de sa cour, peut-être était-il en effet moins terrible qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Mais le petit incident qui s'était produit dans sa chambre avant son départ lui rappela qu'elle se berçait d'illusions. On les guida vers la rotonde, et quand ils arrivèrent devant l'homme qui y était assis, il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour les accueillir. Son oncle prit la parole avec un ton incertain.

''Mes hommages Mr. Lynch, je suis honoré d'avoir été invité chez vous et…''

''Assis-toi Thomas et cesse de jacasser.'' Lâcha t-il, l'air énervé. Mayline ne put s'empêcher de regarder son oncle en haussant les sourcils, très surprise de le voir courber l'échine devant un homme du même rang que lui. Ce Mr. Lynch devait être riche à craquer, ou alors il lui avait promis la Tour de Londres en échange de sa main. Il semblait avoir environ quarante ans. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient parfaitement coupés, ainsi que sa moustache noire nettement taillée, et il était magnifiquement vêtu d'une redingote vert émeraude. Devant lui se dressait une table jonchée de plateau remplit de biscuits fins, de viandes froides et d'agrumes. De la fumée s'échappait de la théière en porcelaine qui était assortie aux restes de la vaisselle.

''Et bien, présentez-moi _enfin_ à cette merveilleuse créature.'' En disant cela, Lynch la scruta de la tête aux pieds et elle réprima difficilement son envie de se couvrir avec ses bras.

''Oui, bien sûr monsieur.'' Continua Saddler. ''Voici ma nièce, Mayline Rosebury.'

'Mayline.'' Répéta t-il en chuchotant presque. ''Tu me m'avais pas menti, elle ressemble beaucoup à Naomi.''

Mayline inspira profondément quand elle entendit le nom de sa mère. Cet homme connaissait sa mère ?

Il continua de l'observer avec insistance, et elle le vit passer le bout de sa langue plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, mais omit volontairement de le regarder directement.

''Oui Mr. Lynch. C'est bien la fille de Naomi. J'ai toujours respecté ma sœur, mais son alliance désavantageuse avec ce pauvre commerçant l'a conduit à sa ruine si vous voulez mon avis et…''

''Assez !'' Cria Lynch en se tournant vers Saddler. ''Cesse ces babillages et laisse-nous seuls.''

Mayline se mit à paniquer. Se retrouver seule avec cet homme autoritaire et antipathique ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle songea stupidement pendant un instant à demander à son oncle de rester avec eux. Il se serait moqué d'elle évidemment, et serait parti en riant aux éclats. Il fit donc ce que Mr. Lynch lui avait ordonné de faire et quitta les lieux en pénétrant dans l'immeuble.

Lynch demeura silencieux pendant un long moment, observant Mayline en détaillant chacun de ses traits, chacun de ses mouvements et chacune de ses courbes. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de l'hypnotiser pour mieux entamer la conversation. Ou peut-être que justement, il ne souhaitait pas bavarder… Mayline se crispa sur sa chaise, et elle ne broncha pas quand il rapprocha son siège du sien. Il se pencha vers la table et passa très près d'elle de façon intentionnelle. Il prit la théière et lui versa une tasse de thé. Elle le remercia discrètement et prit la tasse d'une main tremblante. Lynch la regarda d'un air amusé et lui offrit un sourire remplit de pitié. Avant qu'elle ne prenne une gorgée de thé, il mit sa main sur la sienne et lui retira sa tasse. Il la déposa sur la table et se tourna vers elle.

''Vous êtes absolument exquise mademoiselle. Il me tarde de faire de vous ma femme, et de vous soumettre à ma volonté. J'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps pour vous rencontrer, alors ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne prends pas la peine de vous faire la cour.''

Sans avertir, il se pencha vers elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Assis l'un devant l'autre, leurs genoux s'entrechoquèrent et il la tira maladroitement vers lui en la tenant par les épaules. Quand il buta contre sa bouche en cherchant à y introduire sa langue, elle résista quelques secondes. Finalement, il ne lui fut plus possible de le retenir, et elle ouvrit les lèvres. Elle grimaça au goût âcre de sa salive et elle tenta de penser à autre chose. Le doux baiser de Jacob Frye lui revint à l'esprit, elle se réfugia dans ce souvenir agréable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Je passe par les toits. Vous, restez près de l'entrée de l'usine et attendez mon signal. S'il est là, vous ne touchez pas à Victor Lynch, je m'en occupe moi-même.''

Jacob donnait ses instructions aux Rooks qui avaient acceptés de le suivre dans son enquête à la _Lynch's Ornement Fabric_. Trouver le chef de bande à cet endroit était peu probable, mais les chances y étaient tout de même et il se devait d'être clair à ce sujet. Il enfila sa capuche, actionna sa tyrolienne et grimpa sur le toit de l'usine. Il entra tranquillement par une large fenêtre battante qui se tenait ouverte grâce à des appuis en bois. Il repéra rapidement le bureau du gérant de l'usine et s'engagea sur une poutre en métal pour s'en approcher. Quand il fut tout prêt de l'entrée, il s'accroupit sur le rebord et se pencha pour regarder en bas. Ses lèvres se muèrent en un petit sourire quand il aperçut un enfant caché derrière une rampe striée de planche de bois. Il semblait écouter la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Jacob se déplaça juste au-dessus de la position où se trouvait l'enfant et atterrit silencieusement derrière lui. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le garçon sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Avant qu'il ne crie, Jacob lui fit signe de se taire en portant un doigt en travers ses lèvres. Le petit acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit sa position non sans le fixer d'un regard suspicieux. Deux voix s'élevèrent en provenance du bureau.

''Mr. Lynch ne viendra pas à l'usine aujourd'hui, ça nous fera des vacances.''

''Ouais, apparemment il avait un rendez-vous…spécial.''

''Ne me dit pas que Saddler a enfin consentit à lui présenter sa nièce ?!''

''Parait-il ! S'il se marie, ses visites seront moins fréquentes. C'est une bonne chose pour nous.''

Les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau se mirent à ricaner, puis leurs voix se firent lointaines alors qu'ils quittèrent le bureau par l'autre porte. Jacob en profita pour s'adresser au jeune garçon.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit malin ? Tu espionnes tes patrons ?'' Lui demanda t-il en souriant. Le garçon se retourna pour lui faire face et Jacob perdit son sourire en voyant son visage grave. Il leva ses yeux malicieux vers lui et se remit debout avant de commencer à courir vers une passerelle qui menait vers les escaliers.

''Hé !'' S'exclama Jacob et se mettant à lui courir après. ''Où vas-tu ?''

Il le rattrapa rapidement et le retint par le bras.

''Ne me faites pas de mal m'sieur, je voulais simplement avoir des nouvelles de ma sœur. Ne me dénoncez pas au chef s'il vous plait !''

Le garçon semblait terrifié et se débattait comme un petit diable. Jacob le prit par les épaules et s'agenouilla devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

''Calme toi, je ne vais rien te faire. Mais répète moi ce que tu viens de dire. Ta… ta sœur ?''

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris quand il l'avait entendu mentionner sa sœur. Si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, alors il était le frère de… Mayline !

''Oui m'sieur. Ma sœur. Elle reste chez mon oncle. Et il veut la marier avec Mr. Lynch, le patron de l'usine. Il est cruel et très méchant, on ne peut pas le laisser faire m'sieur.''

Jacob demeura muet devant cette découverte fortuite et forte intéressante. Il eut alors une idée.

''Quel est ton nom petit ?'' Demanda t-il calmement.

''Sebastian, m'sieur''

''Sais-tu où demeure Mr. Lynch ?''

''Oui m'sieur. Tout près de l'usine, dans un grand manoir avec une énorme affiche rouge sur le toit. J'y suis déjà allé pour aider à livrer de la marchandise.''

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dent devant cette information cruciale et certainement venue du ciel. Il se remit debout et prit Sebastian par la main avant de siffler habilement pour appeler les Rooks.

''Allez viens petit, allons libérer tes amis.''


	4. Chapitre 4 - Une Situation Impossible

**Mes publications vont s'espacer un peu, je travaille beaucoup et je suis en pleine traduction d'une fanfiction. Si cela vous intéresse d'aller la lire, il s'agit d'une fic au sujet de Pride and prejudice and zombie. Merci de me lire, et merci à Mandira pour tes messages. :)**

Chapitre 4 – Une Situation Impossible

Mayline se sentait prise au piège. Lynch ne cessait de la toucher, de l'embrasser et de lui murmurer à l'oreille des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. Des quelques hommes que son oncle lui avait présentés dans le but de la marier, celui-ci s'avérait être le plus intimidant, entreprenant, et à la fois… intéressant. Depuis qu'il avait mentionné sa mère, des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Naomi Saddler était née dans une famille riche à la réputation bien établie. Contrairement à son frère et son père, elle avait été une personne douce, gentille et simple. L'argent ne l'avait jamais attiré davantage que la quête de son bonheur. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait rencontré John Rosebury , un simple livreur, et qu'elle en était follement tombée amoureuse, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à quitter la maison familiale pour s'installer avec lui dans un minuscule appartement du quartier de Whitechapel. Couvert de honte, son père n'avait jamais cherché à la retrouver. À peine une année passée, Mayline était venue au monde, et une dizaine d'année plus tard, Sebastian. Elle avait souvent interrogé son père au sujet de la mort de sa mère, survenue seulement quelques jours après la naissance de Sebastian, mais il avait toujours su détourner le sujet pour éviter d'en parler. Pour cause, Mayline blâmait l'accouchement et les complications auxquelles elle avait due succomber. Sur cette pensée douloureuse, elle revint à la réalité quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Lynch ne la lâcha pas pour autant et elle se sentit complètement mortifiée qu'il continu ainsi à la peloter devant un domestique. Quand ce dernier parla, il s'arrêta enfin.

''Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis occupé !'' Cracha t-il tandis que ses joues devinrent rouges de colère. Mayline en profita pour prendre une gorgée de son thé, soulagée de pouvoir laver sa bouche des baisers non désirés qu'elle avait reçu par dizaine.

''Monsieur, nous venons de recevoir des… mauvaises nouvelles. De… de l'usine, monsieur.''

Le domestique semblait terrifié, sa lèvre inférieure tressautait imperceptiblement, et il ne cessait de frotter son pouce et son index ensemble alors que sa main droite se trouvait derrière son dos. Lynch se leva et son employé recula d'un pas de façon tout à fait spontanée.

''Et bien parlez. Quelles sont ces mauvaises nouvelles ?'' Lui dit-il en s'approchant tranquillement d'un pas lent.

''L'usine a été prise monsieur. Par… par les Rooks.''

''Vous avez dit les Rooks ?'' Siffla Lynch entre ses dents serrées. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et la colère était évidente sur son visage.

''Oui, monsieur. Les Rooks. Et leur chef y était.''

''Cette petite crapule va me le payer.''

Ne portant plus aucune attention à Mayline, Victor Lynch se mit à beugler des ordres à son domestique. Il lui ordonna de la ramener à l'intérieur, de la renvoyer chez elle en compagnie des limiers de Saddler, et de faire venir son oncle dans le jardin pour lui parler. Le servant se tourna vers elle après avoir fait la révérence à Lynch et lui montra le chemin avec son bras. Mayline n'hésita pas une seconde et se rendit dans la maison presqu'en courant. Une fois à l'intérieur, le domestique la mena au salon où se trouvait Henry, Foster et son oncle. Ce dernier se leva après avoir reçu les instructions de Lynch et passa devant elle en s'arrêtant un instant.

''J'espère que tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ceci.''

Il lui avait parlé sur un ton menaçant et l'avait fusillé du regard, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait vu devant Lynch, la queue entre les jambes, elle l'avait trouvait tout d'un coup davantage ridicule qu'épeurant.

''Je l'espère aussi.'' Répliqua t-elle en soutenant son regard. Il grogna brièvement et continua sa route vers les jardins. Elle se sentit tout de même soulagée quand il disparut de sa vue et elle se tourna vers les limiers, qui lui firent signe de se rendre dehors pour monter dans la diligence. Une fois installée sur la banquette de cuir, la voiture se mit en route et elle soupira, contente de rentrer chez elle pour une fois. Toutefois, seulement quelques minutes après leur départ, la diligence freina brusquement et des bruits de bataille en provenance de l'extérieur se firent entendre.

''Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'' Grogna Foster en se tournant vers Henry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules l'air penaud, en ne bougeant pas de son siège.

''Et bien va voir idiot. Je reste ici avec la fille.''

Henry sortit immédiatement de la voiture et referma la porte derrière lui. D'autres bruits de lutte furent étouffés après quelques secondes, puis le silence s'installa lourdement. Foster regarda Mayline de façon suspicieuse et elle lui fit un signe de dénégation avec la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Il bougea les lèvres sans parler et elle put comprendre qu'il lui ordonnait de rester à l'intérieur. Elle hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle avait compris. Avant que Foster n'atteigne la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une silhouette capuchonnée l'agrippa rapidement et fermement par le collet avant de l'attirer dehors et de refermer la porte aussitôt. Mayline se mit à réfléchir à cent milles à l'heure. Devait-elle rester où elle était, ou prendre la fuite ? En pensant à tous les gardes de son oncle qui étaient probablement morts autour de la diligence, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait encore là, à perdre son temps à penser. Elle se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte opposée à celle par laquelle Foster venait de disparaître. La clarté du jour qui contrastait avec la cabine sombre l'aveugla pendant un instant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le cadavre d'Henry qui se vidait de son sang tout près des roues avant de la voiture. Prise de stupeur, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et regarda frénétiquement de droite à gauche. Sans réfléchir cette fois, elle aperçut une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue et se mit à courir à toute jambes dans cette direction. Derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna brièvement. La silhouette capuchonnée s'était mise à sa poursuite et se rapprochait dangereusement vite. La peur la poigna au ventre et elle accéléra sa course, mais elle ne put rivaliser avec l'inconnu et elle fut bientôt plaquée au sol. Le souffle lui manqua quand elle atterrit violement au sol, le poids du corps de son poursuivant l'écrasant par terre pour l'immobiliser. Mayline se tortilla pour tenter de se libérer de son emprise mais on lui retint les mains au sol quand elle entendit qu'on lui parla l'oreille.

''Calmez-vous mademoiselle Mayline.''

Mayline se figea immédiatement, ayant reconnue cette voix chaude et moqueuse dès qu'elle l'avait assimilée. Il lâcha ses poignets et elle put se retourner vers lui avant qu'il lui tende la main pour l'aider à se relever.

''Mr. Frye. Encore vous !''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une fois la _Lynch Ornement Fabric_ prise par les Rooks, Jacob avait donné ses instructions aux hommes et aux femmes de sa bande. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils forçaient les portes d'une usine pour s'en emparer, au grand soulagement de tous les enfants qui avaient été forcé d'y travailler. Bien que ceux-ci étaient libérés de cette contrainte, ils se retrouvaient à la rue, la plupart étant des orphelins. Les Rooks les prenaient donc en charge et Jacob avait confié la gestion de l'usine à son plus fidèle lieutenant du quartier de Strand, Georges Knightley, lui demandant de jeter un œil particulièrement attentif sur le jeune Sebastian. Puis il avait quitté les lieux pour se rendre vers la demeure de Victor Lynch.

Une fois là-bas, il s'était posté sur un toit pour profiter de la vue sur les splendides jardins, et ainsi espionner les conversations qui s'y déroulaient. Il n'avait malheureusement pas entendu grand-chose car la rotonde de pierre l'avait empêché de voir ce qui s'y passait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un domestique était venu interrompre la réunion, qu'il avait pu apercevoir Mayline quitter les lieux avec hâte. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de tenter d'entendre la conversation entre Lynch et Saddler quand ce dernier était venu le rejoindre dehors. Il n'allait tout de même pas rater la chance de rattraper Mayline, qui se trouvait désormais dans une diligence accompagnée d'une poignée de garde avec plus de muscles que de cervelle.

Toujours sur les toits, il se mit à courir dans la même direction que la voiture. Quand il fut assuré que la voie était libre, il sauta des toits et vint atterrir directement devant la diligence. Le cocher tira de toutes ses forces sur les rênes, prit de cour devant la soudaine apparition de Jacob sur son chemin. Les chevaux freinèrent avec peine et une fois la voiture arrêtée, le cocher l'injuria sans retenue avec de descendre de son banc pour le confronter. Jacob ricana devant sa colère démesurée et le laissa venir à lui. L'homme ne cessait de l'engueuler, et il conserva son calme sans broncher. Puis quand il eut terminé sa mascarade, Jacob parla.

''Tu as terminé maintenant ?''

Le cocher le regarda d'un air dubitatif, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Sans prévenir, Jacob actionna ses deux lames secrètes et lui trancha la gorge sans autre cérémonie.

''Voilà qui est mieux.'' Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre la porte de la diligence, un grand colosse en sortit et referma brusquement derrière lui. Jacob étira un grand sourire, satisfait que les confrontations viennent à lui sans effort. Il reconnut l'homme devant lui comme étant un des gardes de Saddler, un de ceux qui avait ramené Mayline chez elle par la force quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'avança vers lui et le colosse se mit en position de combat. Jacob ricana une fois de plus devant ses gestes maladroits et il évita habilement un coup de poing qu'il tenta de lui envoyer au visage. En guise de réponse, il lui donna un coup de pied directement dans l'abdomen et le garde alla s'affaler contre la roue avant de la voiture, le souffle complètement coupé. Jacob s'approcha et lui planta sa lame secrète dans un œil. Des borborygmes dégoûtants se firent entendre avant que l'homme ne pousse son dernier souffle. Si Jacob avait bien compté, il ne devait rester qu'un seul garde dans la voiture en compagnie de Mayline, et il souhaitait en finir rapidement. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il empoigna le garde par le collet et le tira brusquement à l'extérieur. Tandis qu'il le plaquait au sol pour lui trancher la gorge, il entendit l'autre porte de la voiture s'ouvrir. Il acheva sa sale besogne et releva la tête pour apercevoir Mayline de l'autre côté, visiblement ébranlée devant la découvertes des cadavres du cocher et du premier colosse. Il jura quand il la vit se mettre à courir et tenta de l'appeler.

''Mayline !''

Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa bien vite. Elle se retourna une fois pour regarder derrière elle mais elle ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Engagée dans une petite ruelle, Jacob arriva à sa hauteur et la plaqua au sol. Bien sûr, elle se débattit, et elle s'arrêta seulement une fois qu'elle eut reconnu sa voix. Quand elle se retourna pour le regarder, il la lâcha et l'aida à se relever.

''Mr. Frye. Encore vous ?'' Lâcha t-elle entre deux respirations agitées.

Jacob retira sa capuche et leva les bras pour confirmer cette évidence.

''Bien sûr mademoiselle, encore moi. De quel autre gentleman pourrait-il s'agir ?'' Lui dit-il avec amusement. La revoir lui procurait le plus grand bonheur, et un second souffle d'énergie s'empara de lui. Il n'avait jamais été l'homme mature qu'il aurait dû être alors que les années passaient et qu'il vieillissait, mais il se sentait aussi irrationnel qu'un petit garçon quand il s'agissait de cette fille. Il ne remarqua même pas l'air renfrogné sur le visage de Mayline.

''Un gentleman ?!'' S'exclama t-elle sur ton condescendant. ''Vous ? Un gentleman ? Vous vous êtes introduit dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, vous m'avez embrassé de force, et aujourd'hui seulement, vous avez assassiné trois hommes et m'avez encore une fois fourré dans une situation impossible !''

Sur ce dernier point, Jacob souhaitait se défendre.

''Ah, je vous corrige ma chère. Vous seule savez mieux que quiconque vous fourrer dans des situations impossibles. Vous avez tenté de voler une carriole chargée d'armes, vous êtes sous la tutelle d'un marchand qui fait affaires avec les Blighters, et il semblerait que votre oncle souhaite vous marier à un chef Templier.''

Mayline ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en le fixant d'un air suspicieux. Des questions allaient venir, pensa Jacob.

''Comment savez-vous au sujet du mariage ?'' Demanda t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Avant que Jacob ne puisse répondre, des bruits de pas précipités et des cris de guerre se firent entendre.

''Ils sont là ! Tous aux armes !''

Jacob se retourna et ses yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de la bande de costars rouges qui se ruaient vers eux. Rapidement, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla bruyamment. Bientôt, plusieurs Rooks les rejoignirent et se mirent à combattre. Il prit Mayline par la main et la mena devant un palan de bois, sur lequel était accrochée une palette chargée de tonneau. Il fit demi-tour vers Mayline et elle le fixa d'un air étonné quand il la saisit par la taille.

''Accrochez-vous.'' Lui ordonna t-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre et ne bougea pas.

''À moi. Accrochez-vous à moi.'' Répéta t-il. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas et qu'elle l'observait d'un air béat, il lui prit les bras et les passa autour de son cou. Avec son autre bras munit d'une lame, il coupa la corde du palan et l'agrippa aussitôt. Le contre poids les fit s'élever dans les airs et cette fois, Mayline serra ses bras fermement autour de son cou non sans laisser échapper un cri aigu de surprise. Arrivés sur le toit, ils posèrent les pieds à terre et Jacob lâcha sa taille pour tenter de s'éloigner d'elle et voir si elle allait bien. Mais celle-ci resserra davantage son étreinte autour de son cou et il constata qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction et lui murmura à l'oreille.

''Tout va bien ?'' Elle ne répondit pas mais releva doucement la tête. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient à une hauteur effarante, elle paniqua et se colla encore plus contre lui.

''Faites-moi descendre.'' Articula t-elle difficilement.

''Non, il faut continuer. Les Blighters sont parfaitement capables de nous rejoindre jusqu'ici.'' Répliqua t-il avec sérieux.

''Con…continuer ?'' Dit-elle en avalant de façon discrète.

''Oui, allez, venez.''

Jacob la tira par la taille mais il semblait que ses jambes ne voulaient pas obtempérer, elle refusait d'avancer. Il insista et tenta de la faire marcher, puis quand il se retourna vers elle pour lui parler, il soupira d'exaspération en constatant qu'elle avait perdu conscience.

''Et elle ose me reprocher de la mettre dans des situations impossibles…''


	5. Chapitre 5 - Bienvenu Chez Les Rooks

Chapitre 5 – Bienvenu Chez Les Rooks

L'esprit encore embrouillée, Mayline savait qu'elle était revenue à elle, mais n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, probablement sur un sol de pierre puisqu'elle pouvait distinguer une masse froide et dure sous elle. Elle pouvait entendre des éclats de voix lointains et des bruits d'agitation que l'acouphène dans ses oreilles étouffait partiellement. Elle sentit soudain qu'on lui touchait la joue, puis une voix féminine et agitée tout près d'elle se fit entendre plus clairement.

''Allez réveillez-vous _milady_.''

On lui tapota la joue un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire et Mayline consentit finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Elle papillonna frénétiquement des paupières et chercha à s'assoir.

''Woh, doucement. Reste allongée quelques instants, tu risques d'être étourdit si tu te lèves maintenant.''

Mayline obéit et reposa sa tête au sol. Elle fixa la femme qui se tenait à genoux à ses côtés. Des mèches de cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses oreilles, ne dépassant pas son menton, ses yeux bruns et vifs étaient avantagés par ses pommettes saillantes et des fossettes discrètes creusaient ses joues. Elle portait un manteau vert foncé au collet relevé et un grand morceau de tissu jaune cintrait sa taille pour retomber lâchement sur ses cuisses.

''Où suis-je ?'' Demanda t-elle en continuant de la fixer.

''Au QG des Rooks.'' Rétorqua la femme avec impatience et en regardant partout autour d'elle, l'air nerveux. Des bruits de bataille se faisaient toujours entendre pas très loin de leur position.

''Quel est votre nom ?''

''Elisabeth.'' S'empressa t-elle de répondre en ne lui accordant toujours aucune miette d'attention. Puis elle ajouta très rapidement en se levant. ''Écoutez _milady_ , Jacob m'a demandé de te conduire en sécurité, mais tandis que je suis ici, à veiller sur toi, je n'ai pas l'opportunité d'être aux côtés de mes frères pour combattre. Et…''

Un long sifflement vint fendre tous les bruits ambiants et Elisabeth réagit au quart de tour.

''Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, compris ?''

Avant que Mayline n'ait pu répondre ou simplement acquiescer d'un signe de tête, la femme se précipita vers la ruelle et sauta agilement par-dessus une clôture de bois avant de disparaître derrière celle-ci. Pouquoi l'avait-elle appelé ainsi, elle n'était pas une _milady_. Mayline profita du fait qu'elle était désormais seule pour s'assoir et regarder autour d'elle. Elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une cour arrière cernée d'immeubles en pierre. Tout près d'elle, il y avait des chaises renversées et une table où refroidissaient les restes d'un repas à moitié terminé, comme si les gens qui s'y étaient trouvés quelques instants auparavant avaient été contraints d'interrompre leur dîner pour s'en aller précipitamment. Elle se leva debout et balaya distraitement sa robe blanche qui était couverte de poussière. Sa tenue jurait complètement avec l'environnement dans lequel on l'avait laissé. Des images de Jacob lui revinrent à l'esprit, puis elle se rappela de tout l'attaque de la diligence, l'arrivé des Blighters, leur fuite vers les toits… les toits. C'est là qu'elle avait failli. Elle n'était pas facilement accablée par ses peurs, mais celle des hauteurs était viscérale et incontrôlable. Comme elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à l'affronter, sa réaction avait été inattendue mais tout à fait légitime. Jacob avait été là, même si c'est lui qui l'avait entraîné sur les toits, sans vraiment l'avertir. Après qu'elle eut perdu conscience, il avait dû l'emmener ici avant de retourner au combat. Devait-elle attendre qu'il revienne, ou serait-elle mieux de s'en aller? Mayline tourna les yeux vers la clôture qu'Elisabeth avait sauté quelques instants auparavant, elle entendait toujours les bruits de combat de l'autre côté. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda de droite à gauche. Personne. Elle s'approcha de la clôture et aperçue une planche manquante quelques mètres plus loin. Agilement, elle se pencha et traversa en passant à travers l'étroite ouverture. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la poigna jusqu'aux tripes et elle se figea; un combat sanguinolent et violent entre un gang vêtu de vert et un autre vêtu de rouge, les Blighters. Un peu sur sa droite, elle remarqua Elisabeth. Celle-ci se tenait devant son adversaire, les genoux légèrement pliés, comme un animal prêt à bondir, et tenait un kukri acéré dans sa main droite. Mayline la vit se déplacer furtivement sur sa droite en croisant ses pas puis elle sursauta quand la femme vêtue de vert se jeta sur l'homme devant elle en lui enfonçant son arme dans la poitrine. Son ennemi ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et tenta de lui trancher la gorge avec son couteau de boucher. Elisabeth baissa la tête in extremis et le bras de l'homme continua son mouvement dans le vide. Il s'effondra finalement au sol quand elle l'acheva en lui tranchant elle-même la gorge, avec succès pour sa part. Mayline la vit jeter un regard de dégoût à sa victime qui gisait devant elle sur le sol puis elle releva la tête et se mit à courir vers l'attroupement pour continuer à combattre.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Mayline fit quelques pas en arrière en n'ayant qu'une idée à l'esprit, s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle se retourna rapidement et se buta sur une masse dure et imposante. Elle se recula, surprise, puis releva les yeux vers l'homme qui se concrétisa devant elle. Un grand colosse vêtu d'un chapeau haut-de-forme et d'un long manteau écarlate lui offrit un sourire diabolique.

''Qu'avons-nous là ?'' Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement. ''Une fleur égarée dans la boue apparemment.''

Elle vit qu'il leva son bras droit dans lequel il tenait une canne munie d'un énorme crochet à son extrémité. Avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur elle, elle évita agilement son mouvement et tomba sur le côté en poussant un cri aigu de surprise. L'homme leva son bras à nouveau mais elle esquiva son coup une fois de plus en roulant sur le côté. La canne alla se planter sourdement dans le sol parsemé d'herbe et il jura en essayant de la libérer. Mayline en profita pour se remettre sur pieds et elle contourna le Blighters précipitamment avant de se mettre à courir. Alors qu'elle prenait la fuite, elle entendit derrière elle un bruit mat suivi d'un borborygme dégoûtant. Elle s'arrêta net, curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle posa les yeux sur Jacob Frye tandis que ce dernier s'afférait à essuyer la lame de son couteau sur le manteau de son agresseur. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit à pleine dents.

''Bienvenu chez les Rooks !'' S'exclama t-il fièrement en levant les bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assise sur une petite chaise en bois, Mayline contempla l'assiette de poulet rôti et de chou bouilli qui était posée devant elle. La soirée était bien entamée et des chandelles jonchaient les tables disposées un peu partout dans la cour. Autour d'elle, toute une bande d'hommes et de femmes discutaient bruyamment et avec enthousiasme du combat qu'ils venaient de mener avec succès contre les Blighters. Jacob était assis au bout de la table et mangeait avec appétit en participant à la joyeuse conversation. Il se montrait très amical avec ses pairs et il parlait avec aisance, pourtant, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leurs retrouvailles, et ce comportement l'irritait quelque peu. Il semblait proche de cette femme, Elisabeth, qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas quitté Jacob depuis la fin du combat et alors qu'elle était assise tout près de lui, mâchouillant distraitement un bout de carotte, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles lors du récit de ses exploits durant la bataille. Mayline ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule parmi tant de gens. Elle se dit qu'il serait impolie de sa part de bouder le repas qu'on lui avait offert alors elle se mit à manger rapidement, planifiant de s'éclipser incognito tout de suite après. Elle prit une gorgée de vin pour l'aider à avaler sa bouchée à moitié mâchée et se leva discrètement. Même si Jacob ne l'avait pas regardé pendant un seul instant depuis le début du repas, son geste fut encore plus éloquent que si elle était montée debout sur la table pour danser une gigue. Il posa immédiatement les yeux sur elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle se figea, ne sachant pas si elle devait poursuivre son mouvement. Elle choisit de ne pas continuer quand il lui fit un signe de dénégation avec la tête. Jacob se leva à son tour et s'excusa auprès de ses comparses. Elisabeth parut vexée de son départ et n'eut pas le temps de lui demander où il allait alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers sa position, tout au bout de la table. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura

''Suivez-moi.''

Mayline retint son souffle quand il lui prit la main pour la conduire vers la porte d'entrée d'un des buildings qui encerclaient la cour arrière. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Une fois au deuxième, Jacob la traîna dans une pièce petite, mais chaleureuse. Il lâcha sa main et referma la porte derrière lui. Un feu brûlait paresseusement dans la cheminée, un lit aux draps emmêlés se trouvait dans le coin droit, et un petit bureau recouvert de paperasse dans le coin gauche. Toujours offusquée par le comportement de Jacob durant le repas, Mayline conserva un visage neutre et un silence volontaire quand il se tourna vers elle.

''Vous sembliez songeuse tout à l'heure mademoiselle Mayline, '' Commença t-il d'une voix suave. Elle frissonna, comme chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. ''peut-être même contrariée. Je me trompe ?''

Elle leva le menton, comme elle savait si bien le faire lors d'une confrontation.

''Vous vous trompez assurément Monsieur.''

Il pouffa d'un petit rire, peu convaincu.

''Pourtant, je suis certain du contraire.'' Continua t-il en la fixant d'un air amusé.

''Et bien vous vous méprenez.'' Elle n'allait certainement pas lui avouer qu'elle était offusquée qu'il ne lui ait pas accordé plus d'attention.

Il fit un pas vers elle, et elle le laissa faire. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Mayline se crispa, apprivoisant difficilement cette proximité, comme si chaque fois était nouvelle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et elle garda les yeux fixés au sol.

''Mayline…'' Lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Elle paniqua et se détacha de lui en reculant vivement. Confuse, elle se retourna et tenta de se justifier.

''Je…je ne devrais pas être ici. Je dois retrouver Sebastian et mon oncle sera furieux, sans compter Mr. Lynch et…''

''J'ai rencontré Sebastian.''

Mayline n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et retint sa respiration avant de se retourner vers Jacob.

''Vous avez quoi ?'' Balbutia t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

''J'ai rencontré Sebastian.'' Répéta t-il en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait en un éclair, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules en soutenant encore plus son regard.

''Vous avez vu mon frère ? Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ? Oh Jacob, dites-moi qu'il va bien…''

''Il va bien.'' L'interrompit-il. ''Et demain, je vous conduirai à lui dès l'aube.''

''S'il vous plait, conduisez moi à lui immédiatement !'' Supplia t-elle avec excitation.

Jacob se mit à rire et lui parla doucement.

''Pas ce soir j'en ai bien peur. Il serait imprudent de se montrer dans les rues de Londres après le combat de cet après-midi. Seulement quelques heures, et vous retrouverez Sebastian, je vous le promets.''

Mayline ne put s'empêcher de sourire à en avoir mal aux joues. Elle avait envie de crier, de sauter, de danser, tellement elle arrivait difficilement à contenir sa joie. Elle allait retrouver son frère ! Et la personne qui rendrait cette chose possible, se trouvait juste devant elle. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle sauta au cou de Jacob et se mit à lui embrasser le visage. Elle se jucha sur la pointe de ses orteils et posa les lèvres sur son front, ses tempes, ses joues puis la commissure de ses lèvres…

Mayline gémit imperceptiblement quand il tourna brusquement la tête et qu'il captura sa bouche. Elle sentit son corps se liquéfier, envahit par une vague de chaleur qui se répandait jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Elle distingua ses mains dans son dos et il resserra leur étreinte en plaquant son corps contre le sien. Quand ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et que sa langue commença à caresser la sienne, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Elle le serra encore plus dans ses bras et il répondit vivement à son geste. Il continua de l'embrasser avec avidité tout en la faisant reculer vers le lit. Lorsqu'elle le sentit derrière ses genoux, il la poussa doucement et ils se séparèrent alors qu'elle se retrouva assise sur le lit. Devant elle, elle contempla Jacob qui retirait hâtivement son manteau pour ensuite entreprendre de déboutonner sa veste. Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur quand il galéra sur les derniers boutons.

''Je vous ferai regretter de vous êtes moqué de moi, jolie petite friponne.''

Mayline rejeta la tête en arrière en riant et ne remarqua pas qu'il était parvenu à retirer sa veste. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ses lèvres étaient à nouveau sur les siennes, et s'était désormais SA boutonnière qu'il tentait de défaire. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et passionnés, quand ils furent interrompus par plusieurs coups contre la porte de la chambre. Jacob se redressa et jura sans retenue.

Les joues rougies par le plaisir qu'elle venait d'expérimenter, Mayline se leva debout et tenta de défriper ses jupes. Jacob ouvrit la porte et Elisabeth entra sans y être invitée. Elle les observa tous les deux tour à tour, l'air sévère, puis porta son attention vers Jacob.

''Knightley est là, il veut te voir. C'est important.'' Lui dit-elle sur un ton bourru.

''Merde…''Jura Jacob. ''Oui d'accord, j'arrive.''

Il se tourna vers elle et récupéra son manteau qu'il avait laissé tomba au sol quelques minutes auparavant. Il fit quelques pas vers elle tandis qu'elle tentait de replacer ses cheveux.

''Attendez-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.''

Puis, il quitta la pièce en passant devant Elisabeth, qui ne manqua de fusiller Mayline du regard, avant de le suivre dans les escaliers.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Meurtre À L'Usine

Chapitre 6 – Meurtre À L'Usine

''Knightley mon ami, que fais-tu ici ?''

Jacob Frye avait descendu les escaliers de l'immeuble avec hâte, non sans regret d'avoir laissé Mayline derrière lui. Qui sait jusqu'où ce moment de pur bonheur aurait pu les mener? Il en avait une petite idée, mais il préférait ne pas le savoir, question de le découvrir lors d'une de leur prochaine ''altercation''. Il allait y avoir une prochaine fois, il en avait la conviction. Pour l'heure, il focalisa car Georges Knightley, son lieutenant chargé de diriger l'usine d'ornement qu'ils avaient repris aux Blighters, se trouvait devant lui, alors qu'il avait reçu les consignes très claires de demeurer à l'usine, auprès des enfants et des autres Rooks. Quelque chose d'assez grave avait dû se produire pour qu'il déroge à son commandement en se rendant ici. Elisabeth, qui l'avait suivi dans les escaliers, se plaça à ses côtés.

''Mr. Frye.'' Dit Georges en s'avançant vers lui et en lui tendant la main, l'air sérieux. Jacob lui rendit sa poignée de main et le pressa de parler.

''Il y a eu un meurtre Monsieur. À l'usine.'' Lâcha le lieutenant sans détour.

''Quoi ? Un meurtre!'' Répéta le chef des Rooks en se tournant vers Elisabeth qui lui rendit un regard stupéfait. Il se demanda si ses oreilles ne lui avaient joué un tour. ''Nous avons nettoyé cette usine pas plus tard que ce matin, comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?''

''Il s'agit d'un autre problème, aucun d'entre nous n'a été témoin de la scène. Les enfants dormaient et les Rooks terminaient leur ronde quand nous avons entendu un fracas dans l'entrepôt. Une fois sur place, nous n'avons pu que constater qu'un homme avait été écrasé sous une plate-forme de barils suspendue.''

Knightley fit une pause et ne tarda à continuer avant que Jacob ne lui pose d'autres questions.

''Mais ce n'est pas tout.'' Georges fit un pas vers lui et parla presqu'en chuchotant. ''À peine quelques minutes après cette macabre découverte, deux voitures de police se sont pointées à l'usine. Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui a débarqué de l'une d'entre elle… le Sergent Aberline, et nul autre que Victor Lynch.''

''Aberline et Lynch? Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?'' Demanda Jacob en se sentant submergé par toutes les informations qu'il recevait, toutes plus alarmantes les unes que les autres.

''Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus chef, car je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous rendre à l'usine sans attendre. Quand je suis parti pour vous prévenir, Aberline commençait à inspecter les lieux, et Lynch le suivait à la trace.''

Jacob se mit à réfléchir à cent milles à l'heure. Certes, il devait se rendre immédiatement à l'usine, mais il avait tant de question à demander à Mayline qu'il n'avait encore pris le temps de lui poser. Il lui faudrait calmer ses ardeurs s'il voulait avancer à quelque chose. Il se tourna alors vers Elisabeth, qui était demeurée silencieuse à sa droite. Elle se redressa vivement, prête à recevoir ses ordres.

''Eli, va chercher Mademoiselle Mayline en haut et ramène la moi. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire préparer deux voitures, tu en mèneras une avec Barkley et Radwell, et je prendrai l'autre avec Mayline.''

Puis il se mit en route vers sa tâche sans se rendre compte du regard assassin qu'Elisabeth lui jeta derrière son dos. Tout en l'observant s'éloigner, elle serra les poings et se dirigea vers les escaliers de l'immeuble. Elle fulminait tandis qu'elle grimpa les marches une à une. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme et se retenir de malmener la jeune fille. Jacob allait s'en rendrait compte si elle se défoulait sur elle.

Une fois dans l'embrasure de la porte, Elisabeth s'arrêta pour scruter Mayline qui se trouvait penchée à la fenêtre. Elle était petite comparée à elle, et très menue. Elle avait tenté de recoiffer sa tignasse blonde mais plusieurs mèches tombaient encore sur son cou. Sa robe blanche ne l'était plus et le jupon principal était déchiré à plusieurs endroits au niveau de la taille. Elle se retourna soudainement vers elle, même si elle n'avait pas fait de bruit et Mayline lui offrit un sourire timide. Eli se retint de grimacer quand elle détailla son visage de poupée des lèvres roses foncés, quasiment rouges, des yeux verts brillants, presque trop grands pour être réels et une taille fine, parfaite même dans une robe à ce point gâchée. Cette fille était un danger public, la tentation même, pas étonnant qu'elle soit tombée dans l'œil du chef des Rooks. Elle soupira et fit quelques pas vers elle. Certes, elle était extrêmement jolie, mais qu'en était-il de ce que sa tête contenait ? Elle se donna pour mission de le découvrir.

''Mr. Frye veut te voir, _milady_.'' Commença t-elle sur un ton condescendant. Mayline fronça les sourcils et s'avança aussi vers elle.

''Appelez-moi Mayline, je vous en prie. Je n'ai rien d'une lady.'' Répondit-elle sérieusement mais avec une gentillesse qui agaça Eli immédiatement. Elle ignora sa demande et continua à parler.

''Mais comment une fille de ton rang a bien pu atterrir ici, au QG des Rooks?''

''Oh, plusieurs infortunes qui nous vous concernent en rien madame.'' Rétorqua Mayline en levant le menton, désormais suspicieuses vis-à-vis les intentions de son interlocutrice.

''Tes… _infortunes_ , comme tu le dis, n'ont pas empêché Mr. Frye de se réfugier ici avec toi. Tu dois être bien importante, _milady,_ pour qu'il ait osé t'emmener au cœur du Quartier Général de notre bande. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de notre chef.'' Eli croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, satisfaite et avide d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire pour sa défense.

''Je n'ai rien à voir avec les décisions que votre chef choisit de prendre, et apparemment vous non plus, puisqu'il n'a pas jugé pertinent de vous en informer.''

Si la fumée qui sortait des oreilles d'Elisabeth avait été réelle, la pièce se serait emboucanée en seulement quelques secondes. Petite insolente, pensa t-elle, elle insinuait que Jacob ne lui accordait pas la moindre importance. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et approcha son visage si près du sien, qu'elle put distinguer son odeur de lavande, typique des petites pimbêches destinées à la vie complaisante d'intérieur, se dit-elle.

''Je te préviens, ne met pas ma bande et mes amis dans l'embarras, compris? Et même si Jacob semble s'être entiché de toi, sache que tu n'es pas la première que je vois passer dans son lit, pour disparaître de sa vie quelques semaines plus tard. Comme toutes les autres, tu seras une idylle, rien de plus.'' Siffla t-elle entre ses dents et en la fixant rageusement dans les yeux.

Mayline respira frénétiquement devant sa taille menaçante et sa carrure plus imposante que la sienne. Elle n'était pas plus grande que Jacob, mais elle la dominait tout de même sans effort. Elle se garda une contenance, et lui répliqua

''Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici, devant moi, en train de perdre votre temps à me reprocher une situation à laquelle vous semblez déjà familière. À moins que celle-ci ne soit différente…''

Mayline n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un homme de la bande apparut dans le cadrage de la porte, à bout de souffle. Il avait apparemment grimpé les escaliers rapidement.

''Eli, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mr. Frye t'attend, les voitures sont prêtes.''

Elisabeth ne quitta pas Mayline des yeux puis pinça les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle se retourna finalement, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivi de près par Mayline, cette dernière soulagée que leur joute verbale ce soit ainsi abrégée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Allez-vous enfin me dire où vous m'emmenez Mr. Frye? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que les routes étaient trop dangereuses suite à votre affrontement avec les Blighters.''

Assise sur la banquette avant de la voiture à la gauche de Jacob, Mayline resserra sur ses épaules le châle en laine vert qu'on lui avait prêté. La nuit était froide et la lumière des réverbères étaient légèrement estompée par une brume discrète. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais il conserva les yeux sur la route.

''À l'usine.'' Lui dit-il sans cérémonie.

''À l'usine!?'' S'exclama t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

''Moins fort mademoiselle.'' Chuchota t-il avec impatience. Mayline ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux depuis leur première rencontre.

''Oui je vous emmène à l'usine, mais avant, j'ai des questions à vous poser.'' Continua t-il en parlant doucement.

Elle baissa la tête, appréhendant la discussion qui allait venir.

''Oui bien sûr.'' Répondit-elle en retrouvant son calme.

Jacob garda le silence quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la première chose qu'il souhaitait lui demander.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage arrangé avec Victor Lynch? Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un homme vicieux et violent.''

Elle soupira, ne sachant par où commencer.

''Oui, je sais.'' Admit-elle. ''J'ai pu le constater vivement lors de notre première rencontre cet après-midi.''

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air inquiet.

''Il vous a fait mal ?''

''Non, non, il ne m'a pas fait mal. Il m'a… brusqué. Un peu.''

Jacob se racla la gorge, visiblement contrarié.

''C'est votre oncle qui vous y oblige ?'' Poursuivit-il, les dents serrées.

''Oui. Oncle Thomas ne supporte pas de nous avoir à sa charge, Sebastian et moi. Il a envoyé mon frère aux usines, et si je n'avais pas résisté aussi longtemps, je serais probablement déjà marié à vieil homme riche.''

''Et où sont vos parents? N'avez-vous pas d'autre famille ?''

''Non, enfin pas à ma connaissance. C'est notre oncle, le frère de ma mère, qui nous a recueilli après la mort de mon père. Ma mère est morte quelques jours suivants la naissance de mon frère, il y a six ans.''

''Que savez-vous au sujet des Blighters ? Quel est le lien avec Saddler ?''

''À ce propos, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire. Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce gang avant de vous rencontrer. Certes, je les avais souvent aperçut dans la demeure de mon oncle, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils se faisaient appeler les Blighters. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le chef d'une bande similaire.''

Jacob se renfrogna.

''Les Rooks n'ont à voir avec les Blighters.''

Mayline baissa la tête, un peu honteuse de sa gaffe.

''Nous y voilà.'' L'entendit-elle murmurer avant de tirer doucement sur les rênes. Les chevaux ralentirent la cadence puis s'arrêtèrent après quelques instants. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut l'immense usine qui occupait à elle seule l'espace de plusieurs pâtés de maisons. Avant de débarquer de la voiture, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Vous devez savoir qu'il y a eu un meurtre ce soir à l'usine. Rassurez-vous, il s'agit d'un homme, pas d'un enfant.'' S'empressa t-il d'ajouter devant son regard affolé.

''La police est déjà sur place. Vous allez entrer avec moi et chercher votre frère pendant que j'irai constater l'étendue des dégâts. Une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvé, ramenez le immédiatement à la diligence, et retournez au QG avec les autres Rooks.''

Mayline l'écoutait attentivement malgré le fait qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler tous ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter. Elle hocha docilement de la tête et il parut inquiet.

''Bien. Restez près de moi, nous nous séparerons avant d'entrer.''

Ils mirent les pieds à terre et elle le rejoignit devant les chevaux. Sans même y penser, ils se prirent la main et marchèrent côtes à côtes sur le trottoir sombre. Peu avant d'atteindre l'entrée, Jacob se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

''Les enfants dorment à l'étage, dans les salles de repos situées tout près du bureau du contremaître. Prenez l'escalier du fond et ne faites aucun bruit. Soyez prudente.''

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres brièvement avec les siennes, avant de se retourner pour continuer son chemin vers l'entrepôt. Mayline soupira en le regardant partir et ne bougea que lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître dans la pénombre de l'usine. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et localisa rapidement l'escalier du fond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Freddy, mon vieil ami, comme on se retrouve.''

Jacob s'avança vers le Sergent Aberline d'un pas nonchalant et leva les bras avant de lui taper amicalement une épaule.

''C'est _Sergent Aberline_.'' Rectifia t-il non sans lui adresser un regard presqu'amusé. ''Que faites-vous ici, Mr. Frye ?''

''Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un accident, dans _mon_ usine, alors n'est-il pas légitime que je m'y déplace, malgré cet heure si tardive, pour constater les dégâts.'' Répliqua Jacob sur le ton de l'évidence.

Aberline le fixa avec suspicion, ne semblant pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Il émit un petit rire nerveux et joignit ses mains derrière son dos.

''Votre usine, dites-vous ? Mais il s'agit de l'usine de Mr. Lynch. Et ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir n'est pas un accident, mais un meurtre. Nous avons déjà pu constater que la corde du palan avait été tranchée avec une arme blanche. La coupure est trop nette pour qu'il en soit autrement.''

Le chef des Rooks se crispa et chercha Lynch du regard. Knightley lui avait bien dit que Lynch était descendu de la diligence en compagnie d'Aberline, alors il devait être quelque part dans les environs. Comme si Jacob avait révélé ses pensées à voix haute, il vit un mouvement sur sa droite et Victor Lynch sortit de la pénombre en tenant un enfant par l'épaule, le forçant à avancer.

''Sebastian.'' Lâcha Jacob dans un souffle.

''J'ai trouvé le coupable Sergent Aberline !'' S'exclama Lynch de façon théâtrale. ''Il se cachait près du bureau du contremaître, avec ceci dans sa main.''

Il brandit devant lui un long couteau à la lame acérée. Jacob serra les dents et sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au désarroi qu'il ressentit quand il vit apparaître Mayline, non loin de la position de Lynch. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il regarda la scène, impuissant.

''Arrêtez, il n'a rien fait !'' S'écria t-elle en s'avança vers eux. Lynch se tourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux.

''Et bien qui voilà, ma tendre et douce Mayline. Désolée ma chère, mais ce jeune homme semble vraisemblablement avoir commis un meurtre. Les preuves sont inéluctables.'' Répliqua t-il sans émotions.

''Mr. Lynch s'il vous plait, il s'agit de mon frère. Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.'' Supplia t-elle en soutenant son regard. Un sourire déformé prit naissance sur les lèvres de Victor Lynch, puis il se tourna vers Aberline.

''Emmenez ce jeune homme je vous prie Sergent. Comme nous avons pu le constater un peu plus tôt, il s'agit bien du cadavre de Thomas Saddler qui se trouve gisant sous ce tas de barils. Et comme il s'avère que cet enfant soit son neveu et qu'il entretient des motifs évidents d'avoir voulu lui enlever la vie, il me parait encore plus claire que c'est lui le coupable.''

Aberline le fixa, l'air intimidé puis se dirigea vers eux avant de prendre Sebastian par le bras.

''Allez viens petit, nous allons discuter de tout cela en cellule.''

''Non !'' Cria Mayline en se mettant à courir vers son frère. Brusquement, Lynch la retint dans son élan et l'entoura dans ses bras.

''Toi tu ne vas nulle part.'' Lui dit-il tout bas en la retenant avec force.

Jacob fit mine de se diriger vers eux, mais Lynch tendit le bras vers lui et lui cria de s'arrêter.

''Une dernière chose Sergent Aberline.'' Lança t-il vers le policier. ''Maintenant que Saddler est mort, c'est moi qui suit le tuteur de cette charmante demoiselle. Vous auriez bien l'obligeance de nous escorter, question que ce malautru ne nous suive pas jusqu'à ma résidence privée.''

Mayline se retourna vivement vers lui, toujours prisonnière de son étreinte.

''Quoi ? Mais vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur voyons!''

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura

''Oh que si ma chérie, j'ai fait signer les papiers à votre oncle il y a seulement quelques heures. Il croyait que je vous échangeais contre mon usine, une bien bonne affaire, vous ne trouvez pas ?''

''Espèce d'ordure !''

En entendant sa voix s'élever, Jacob se précipita vers eux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, deux policiers se jetèrent sur lui et le retint par les bras.

''Lâchez moi ! Freddy, fait quelque chose.''

Aberline poursuivit sa route sans se retourner.

''Sergent Aberline !'' Beugla Jacob en se débattant. Il tourna son regard vers la droite quand il vit Lynch passer devant lui en forçant Mayline à avancer.

''Au revoir, Mr. Frye.'' Lâcha t-il en lui offrant un sourire diabolique. Même quand il fut disparu de sa vue, Jacob pu entendre encore raisonner les échos du rire machiavélique de Lynch résonner sur les murs de l'usine.


End file.
